


Dean watches Sam

by anya_ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Sam, Sam is 17, Timelines, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_ackles/pseuds/anya_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always watched Sam. But he almost didn't acknowledge that part of Sam that wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean watches Sam

**May, 1998**  
Dean watches sam. Its not as creepy as it sounds of course. They are The Winchesters. Watching sam is one of those things dean does sub consciously, like smelling out the danger around, mostly around sam, or checking out that cute waitress's cute little ass.  
Dean looks back at sam who's face is pretty much set on bitch no 3 since the day before. It says in bold letters YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE with a touch of I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE MY BROTHER. Dean cannot care less for either sentiment. Sam is having a rather pissy puberty.  
Instead he starts gobbling down his burger, turning once in a while to give that cute brunette a smirk.  
Sam makes a throaty, disgusted noise between his bites. Okay, now dean has to ask, "What's got your panties in a twist Sammy?"  
"Nothing" a mumble.  
Dean shrugs. The syrup is far better to speak between slurps anyway, he thinks. Sam huffs. Puts the rest of his veggie burger on the plate and stares at the edge of their table. Not even wanting to keep dean in his peripheral vision. Hell.  
"Sammy, if its about the hunt-"  
"God dean, would you just let it go?" The younger brother says irritated.  
Dean knows in his gut, its not about the hunt last night. Besides, sam has said plenty of times that its not about the wendigo or the fact that he nearly got dean killed or even that dad ripped him a new one after that. Its like dean is supposed to read his freaking mind or something. As if its so obvious, he is blind. Stupid. Dean speaks,  
"What then?" Sam's head slowly lifts to level with dean, eye to eye but its full of confusion.  
"Not about the hunt right? What then?" Sam looks disappointed at that. "I don't have time to solve your girly mysteries all day Sammy. Or deal with your moods. I have got hunts to solve, help dad" Dean clarifies, angry towards the end.  
Sam's face falls slightly and he looks away again, towards the kitchen.  
His eyes are away from the light, darker and hollow. But suddenly there's a momentary spark in them. Rage, dean identifies easily.  
Sam clenches his jaw as the brunette comes around and stands besides dean. Dean watches sam as she goes on about the fries on the house, no shit from her. Finally she hands him the bill and a napkin. With her number scribbled on it no doubt. But sam looks angrier. Maybe dean should try and get him to talk. Bottling up anger is bad, he read somewhere. Ha! How about that.  
After leaving the diner and packing Sam's half chewed on burger and the free fries, they start walking to their motel few blocks away. It was close to evening and the setting sun was just too beautiful for dean to ignore. He looks at sam grinning happily.  
Sam smiles when he catches his eye and somehow the evening gets warmer. Dean's grin gets bigger. He swings an arm around his nearly equally tall brother and drags him to match his steps as they walk. Sam shoves him playfully and in turn dean takes sam with him to the side. They cant help but laugh.  
"You should smile more Sammy. Looks good on ya" dean sounds almost drunk. He feels sam lean closer so he holds him there. When he looks down at him, he catches sam staring up at him, their faces much too close.  
For a moment, time stops. Actually they have stopped walking, dean notes, but it feels like a spell has been cast where they don't breathe or blink or simply look away.  
Sam finally blinks and the spell is broken. Dean clears his throat loudly and tosses the package to sam saying "carry your garbage".  
Sam takes it with no bitching whatsoever. That's odd.  
The walk home is silent and frankly not so beautiful anymore. Sam though has got rid of his bitch face, for now.  
"You gonna call her?"  
Dean is untying his boots when he looks up to find sam looking at him, eyebrows raised. After replaying in his mind what sam has asked, dean replies a "nah" with a shrug.  
Sam nods and walks to the fridge. "Too bad. You could have thanked her for the fries".  
"May be next time Sammy"  
They pack and leave that night itself. Fries and burger forgotten in the fridge

 **August, 1998**  
Its too hot out here. And Sam without his shirt looks lankier. Where did that chubby 12 year old go? Dean wondered as sam did the last of his sprints under john's supervision. His torso all tight and sweaty and gleaming under the morning sun as he gets up.  
He jogs his way to dean where he is holding his water flask and watching sam.  
"You gonna join me old man?" sam smiles, all dimple and all. Dean fails to hide a smile of his own. So he looks away.  
"Come on, i cant stand him watching me with those eyes. You gotta share at least some of that attention dean." Dean frowns and looks at john from where he's sitting. "You know he's gonna make me do overtime. I'm gonna die of heatstroke and it'll be on you."  
With that he jogs away to where his father is arranging empty beer bottles to shoot at. His bare back and ass in shorts is all dean is left staring at. Its gonna be fun, dean thinks and follows sam.  
John leaves around noon in his truck. The cottage they are staying at is pretty isolated and tiny. No air conditioner, nothing.  
Sam keeps nagging dean about going to the public pool but dean only replies "dad's orders Sammy" and curses his dad for leaving them in this hell hole.  
Around 2pm sam stands in his sweaty boxers in front of dean, blocking his view to the crappy sitcom playing. Dean can not help but linger a bit too long on his crotch, waistband ready to slip past those slim hips.  
"What"? Dean takes a swing of his beer to distract himself.  
"I'm going to the pool. You coming or not?" Now his hands are on his hips, fucking twink.  
Dean only agrees because "cant let you outta my sight Sammy". It is true but the reason may have slightly changed over time. Gotta protect sam from pervs. With that body, he might get into more trouble than dean ever did in his age.  
He sits in a corner with his shades on. Too cool to bother. But he watches, as always. Sam swimming laps as if he's training. Trying to hold his breath underwater, giving dean a mild panic when its over a minute and then emerging to the surface like a whale, combing his hair back as he does. Most often, he looks towards dean with a triumphed look. Dean has to remind himself that sam can not see his eyes through the shades.  
After three short hours, sam gets out of the water. Dean licks his lips wondering how the water would taste on sam. He quickly scans the crowd of young girls. No shit they are ogling at his tight ass under those wet briefs,leaving nothing to imagination.  
Sam starts to walk towards him. Sweat already mixed with water droplets on his chest.  
"Dean." He keeps a straight face. "Dude you asleep or what?"  
Dean groans in response.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go change. So don't come looking or anything."  
Don't come looking. Dean suddenly realizes that he is hard.  
The impala is cooler than the cottage on the drive back from the pool. May be they can drive for the rest of the day, even spend the night perhaps. In the backseat. Together. Bodies rubbing. Shit. Dean is too far gone.  
"Hey, dean." sam looks at him, finally. "May be we can stay in the impala a bit longer."  
"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to going back to that furnace either."  
"You could have joined me in the pool."  
"I'm too cool for that Sammy. Its like you don't know me at all." dean makes a face to which sam snorts.  
They drive up a short hill in the evening. The wind is chillier. Perfect contrast to the warm hood of the impala under them. They exchange beer while looking up at the sky. A part of dean is still in conflict with this whole girly situation of gazing at stars.  
Sam was half way on spelling a freakishly long name for a constellation when dean interrupts, "Hey Sam, what happened with that diana girl in 8th grade?"  
Sam shuts his mouth at the interruption. And squints at his brother.  
"You know, the girl with glasses, couldn't stop touching you, even in public?" dean says and chuckles.  
"I remember her. Used to say she liked shy guys. I was more like resisting from shoving her ten feet away from me." sam shakes his head at the memories.  
"Bet she was great in the sack though?" dean takes a long swing from the bottle.  
"We never got to that." sam looked suddenly serious. Tense.  
Dean looks intently at him, hopeful of catching something he missed in his 8th grade. Sam continued,  
"She gave a mean blowjob before we broke up so..."  
"That's a win." dean finishes with a smirk.  
Sam hums in agreement around his beer.  
"What happened?" dean asks after a long silence. He glances sideways. Sam is fiddling with the label of the bottle.  
"I, um said someone else's name during..you know." sam replies quietly still fiddling with the bottle.  
Dean's concerned face turns into an evil-proud hybrid. "Sam, you sly dog. Who was it?"  
Sam shakes his head on seeing dean's growing amusement. "Not telling."  
"Aah Sammy, come on. I'm your big brother.."  
"Exactly."  
"Quit being a bitch. Its just a name."  
"Lets head back, I'm starving."  
Dean glares at him before getting in the car. "Its cruel leaving a guy hanging this way you know. Rude."  
Sam is quiet the entire ride. Probably remembering that awesome blowjob, dean thinks. He suddenly realizes that he has been hard since afternoon and thinking about blowjobs or blowjob and Sammy together is really not the best idea right now.  
Dropping sam off, dean says over the rumble of the engine, "Gonna head to a bar. Don't wait up." He winks and takes off.

 **October, 1998**  
Here, take the car. Idiot. A big fucking idiot, dean Winchester.  
Sammy's on a date with a girl way out of his league. And being big brother he punched sam right on his arm and proudly handed him some condoms which he didn't even try to refuse. To top that, he handed sam keys to the impala. Great, come stains on my baby, dean thinks with disgust as he stews on his bed.  
But if he really looks closely, which he always does when it comes to Sam, he'll notice that it was him who pushed sam to ask her out when he caught them sitting in the park after school, hand holding and everything. She is clearly interested. Sam on the other hand, had stuck to, "We are just friends" when dean hadn't left it alone.  
Its 8 at night, still no sam.  
Calling him wouldn't be that bad right? I mean, he could be in danger or something. Dean argues with himself for the fifth time. He's probably nervous to death. Probably doesn't even know how to kiss a girl right. Aah, fuck it, and he reaches for his phone on the tool beside him when the impala's rumble causes him to ease out of his concerned haze.  
The engine dies but there's no door slamming, no nothing. When dean peeks through the curtain to check, he finds sam pushing that blonde chick against the window. Sucking the life out of her, really going for it. She grabs his head and neck with both her hands and climbs his body, every part of their body now glued together. The street light is making everything seem so unreal. As if dean is not even present here, just watching through a veil of dream. But he is getting chubby in his pants and sam has started stripping their clothes with impatience.  
Dean turns around, leaning against the wall beside the window, panting. He can not watch anymore. No,its wrong he thinks. But he turns anyway to catch sam going down on her with his back towards the room.  
Dean can see the girl's face, all sweaty and desperate, sometimes twisting in that sweet pain-pleasure way. But what dean can really focus on anymore is Sam's shoulder muscles gleaming with sweat. Somewhere between dean rubbing his erection through his pants and watching like a hawk, sam had lifted the girl up by her ass and stuck his tongue in her like he is starving. Dean never thought his little brother could be capable of such power and control. It turns him on like hell. A slow fire burns deep in his belly when Sam starts fingering her pussy ruthlessly. For a moment dean wonders where the hell did he learn that? Before he is completely overpowered by the sensation and creams his pants like a teenager.  
When he catches his breath and opens his eyes, the girl is walking away from the car and sam is, well, stroking his erection with one hand while the other gripping on the wheel. Dean sucks in a sharp breath in surprise.  
That is his baby brother, sitting on his seat, in his car stroking his very hard member. Dean slams his head against the wall. Now he can never drive without a boner in his life. Dean's dick twitches as he watches sam quicken the pace, his arm straining in the artificial light and cock head shining with precome. Dean's eyes travel to Sam's face. It is screwed, eyes shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His other hand leaves the wheel and brushes his nipple. He arches back immediately. Dean in turn sucks another breath, mesmerized. Soon, too soon, Sam's body goes tense and rigid and he starts shooting sperms all over his chest and neck, some might have landed on the wheel too, dean wonders. When sam licks the leather on the wheel it gets confirmed that he is tasting his own come. Dean groans long and hard. He is furiously rubbing himself again.  
Sam takes a minute to regain his calm. It gives dean chance to reach another orgasm, short but still satisfying.  
Walking inside, sam notes the lights are turned off. Assuming dean has hit the nearest bar, he sits on the edge of his bed, elbows on his thigh and hunches forward facing the floor. A tear drop makes its way onto the ugly carpet.  
The bathroom door opens, pouring in faint light and dean in just his boxers. Sam manages to wipe away any residual evidence and heads for the bathroom without meeting dean's eye.  
Dean doesn't even consider looking at sam right now cause then, shit is gonna hit the fan.

 **March, 1999**  
Sam is preparing to go to college. Everything is done, the mails will soon start coming in telling whether or not he is accepted. He doesn't feel as though he will make it! But then he'll be stuck here, with dad and hunting...and dean.  
Its been months since they have shared any significant time together. Dean often accompanies john in hunts and comes back bloody and more stone-like, John-like, after each one of them.  
Sam can at least fix him up later at night. Touch him, be close enough to share body heat and even attempt at some decent, light hearted conversation. But dean flinches. Everytime Sam's hand lingers too long or presses too soft, dean puts distance between them, flees to the bathroom or the bar, even when he is too roughed up.  
Dean once made an excuse about releasing left over adrenaline after a hunt. Sam thought it was bullshit. "You don't have any adrenaline left when you can barely breathe dean" sam had pointed out outraged. But that didn't stop him, no.  
So Sam doesn't know for whom he's supposed to go through this crap. The only reason he could possibly have, its long gone. Before he could even fathom about a future with dean, he lost his big brother, his friend and the only love he could possibly hope for.  
Sometimes sam cries at night. Only few tears make its way down though. No Winchester is gonna weep like a girl, his father had said when he was 6 and broke his arm jumping from the roof.  
But dean never notices anymore. He has stopped watching sam a while back. 5 months to be precise. Sam has spent those months wondering at night like this, what he did to fuck it all up. Did dean actually caught up to the sickness he carried? Or, dean finally realized that sam isn't worth his attention, his time.  
Sam stifles a mournful sigh against the pillow. Dean is not in the room. Out in a bar and john is absent. But even alone, he can not give in and cry his heart out. Something to do with ego and self image.  
Dean comes in quietly after sam has just fallen asleep, tired from crying. Dean shrugs off his jacket and toes off his shoes before moving in closer to Sam's bed. The street light is not enough to make out his face but dean knows that he's been crying. The pillowcase is covered in dark blotches, and will remain till morning, like most mornings. He knows. But he has been training himself to ignore. But with each morning it gets that much harder.  
Dean is filled with love and desperation at the thought of having to ignore Sam. In his drunken haze, he places a soft kiss on his forehead. Then moves to his bed to wake up with another hangover.  
"Dean.." Sam's voice sounds too horse. Dean stops and turns to look at Sam's red puffy eyes, staring back at him. He looks so miserable even in the dark. And he is only 17. Its unfair.  
Dean wastes no time leaning in and taking Sam's thin body in a tight embrace. Sam sighs as he rests his head over dean's heart. Dean rocks them both until he is fully lying in bed with sam.  
They fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **April, 1999**  
Their new motel is somewhat decent with a kitchen and a clean bathroom with good water pressure. Sam would have been content except for this huge white envelope that threatens to ruin everything.  
Dean is easing into his previous brotherly behavior. Although a pain in the ass, sam is more than relieved to have his brother back.  
"Heya Sammy" Dean grins at him in that crinkly way as he closes the door after him. Sam is sitting on the kitchen table with a random book, trying to find just the right words to break the news to dean. He manages a smile in return which looks more like a grimace to dean.  
Its been three weeks since he's been carrying that stupid envelope with him, even to the bathroom, in fear of getting caught or something.  
But caught in doing what? Sam is going to Stanford with full scholarship. Although there's absolutely nothing wrong about it, its all kinds of wrong in his family.  
"Dean...i" sam starts but dean barely pays attention and heads to the bathroom after putting the food on the counter. Sam exhales, relieved and terrified at the same time.  
When dean steps into the kitchen, sam tries again, "Dean, there's something i have to tell you."  
Dean walks to stand beside sam. Leans to look at the book sam is pretending to read and then at sam. Sam stops breathing. Dean exhales hot air over his parted lips, and sam's eyes drop halfway, heavy lidded. Dean breathes slow and steady into sam's ear which sends a shiver down his spine.  
"What you wanna talk about?" dean essentially growls in his ear, low and dark, before he traces his earlobe with his tongue. Sam moans low and long. "Dean.."  
Dean starts panting right into his ear as his cock fills out quicker than lightening. Sam smells whiskey and leather which has never failed to intoxicate him. Dean probes his ear with the tip of his tongue causing sam to reach back and grab his short hair and hold on for life.  
Dean continues to bite and suck his earlobe while his other hand reaches around to brush one of his hard nipples. Sam's body jerks then goes tense under dean's spread palm over his chest. Meanwhile, dean trails kisses along his neck making sam pull his hair and moan helplessly. He never wants this to end, this whatever, that has dean touching him the way he is. It could be some incubus, not dean, a shapeshifter, but sam will take whatever he can get.  
"God dean..." dean moans in agreement around his collarbone where he is sucking a hickey. Its so good, dean has never been this hard from mere kisses.  
A tiny part of dean questions his justification for ruining sam like this. But when sam is so eager in his arms, practically begging with his entire body, he can't find the brain cells to really care.  
Biting the red swollen spot for a last time, dean moves his face away to look at it, and then at the eyes looking at him from under the bangs. Sam has never looked this sinful, dean can swear his life on it. A life when not a moment went without watching his brother.  
When a whimper escapes from sam, dean is brought back from his trail of thought which most definitely was leading to something more incestuous.  
"Are you okay dean?" Sam asks carefully, catching his breath.  
"Better. Are you okay?" Sam understands. He is asking for permission.  
"Super" Sam whispers and leans forward slowly. But dean grabs his wrist to stop his advance.  
"First tell me what you wanted to say ."  
Sam chews on his bottom lip and stares at dean. Clearly trying to decide whether to lie or keep it for later, or give up the idea of college entirely.  
But he knows by experience that thinking with your dick gets you nowhere.  
"Can we do the talking later dean?" Sam tilts his head and rubs his brother's thighs on either side of his leg for emphasis.  
Dean reaches around to the far pocket in Sam's pants. Sam freezes.  
Pulling out the envelope, he drops it on the table before sam and stands up from where he was crouching.  
"Is it, by any chance, about this?" dean growls at him.  
Sam blinks up at dean, then at the white envelope.  
"Dean...i, i wanted to tell you."  
Dean's face doesn't change.  
"But you were so out of reach these past couple of months and i felt like i am betraying you-"  
"Damn right you are." Sam flinches. "You think it was easy marching in and giving in to my-" He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Dean twists Sam's still held wrist behind him and pulls Sam's hair to expose his neck.  
He leans again to bite his adam's apple, then his jaw. Sam mewls helplessly.  
"You think-" dean chews on his shoulder blade "- giving in to my love for you, making myself so vulnerable to you was easy?" He travels down to suck at those perky nipples that always point out through his sweater during cold and drive him crazy. Sam's body jerks with the sensation. "Dean, please.."  
"I had to take you, before you go away to Stanford." dean bites to draw blood from the other nipple. Sam makes sounds like hurt animal. Dean bites harder.  
"God, cant get enough of you now." and he sucks the bloody nipple harder and longer. Sam starts rutting his hips against dean's hips.  
"God you love it!" dean purrs and makes his hold on Sam's hair and wrist tighter. He knows it will pain but pain is what gets them off. They are twisted that way.  
"God dean, touch me."  
Dean lets out a surprised yelp. He digs his nail into Sam's scalp as blood rushes to his penis.  
Sam reaches his unbound hand to try and guide dean's mouth to his straining cock. But dean travels lazily towards his belly button and stops at the waistband of his pants.  
Sam raises his hips to gain friction but in vain. Dean grabs him by his hips, still raised in air seeking dean's mouth, and pushes him down. Sam relishes in the pain and the fact that his hand is free. But god dean is rubbing his face on his erection and fucking smelling his scent. He grabs dean's head with both hands and pushes his face to get something to relieve the need down there. Dean growls loud and bites his dick through his pants. Sam yelps. The sensation was so electrifying though! "Dean...please."  
"Please what Sammy?"  
"Your mouth dean. God, give me something here. I'm dying of blue balls."  
Dean licks the wet spot in the front of his pants and says looking up at sam, "That's just a myth Sammy. Besides-" he starts pulling down Sam's pants, "-i cant wait to taste you baby boy." Sam shivers. The cold hair hits his dick and makes it more hard. Another drop of precum wells up.  
And dean licks it away with his hot tongue. "Aahh" Sam moans and arches his back against the chair.  
Dean chuckles, hot air rushing to the wet tip is his cock. With his left hand, he starts stroking sam, slow and criminally torturous. But its something. Sam grabs the edge of the table to anchor himself. It is already too much.  
"Look at me Sam." Sam opens his eyes to see dean's pretty lips wrapped around his cock and all sensations hit him like a freight train. Thankfully dean squeezes his dick in time to halt the onslaught.  
Dean moans and starts stroking sam with one hand while sucking the tip off. Sam has had two blowjobs in his life and none of them made him feel dizzy like this. Must be a dean thing.  
Dean starts undoing his belt with his other hand. Sam stares with eagerness. Dean's hard cock springs out proudly already wet and oh so big. Sam wonders when he will fill out like him. But that thought is soon replaced by how it will feel inside him. He groans and dean feels Sam's cock getting harder around his lips. He strokes faster and sucks harder, sometimes biting the vein because he already knows it drives sam absolutely mad. He strokes himself in time, feeling himself close with each tang he tastes on his tongue.  
"Dean...i'm close, close" sam pants, sweaty hair getting in the way of his eyes. "nngh...fuck." sam gives up restraint and fucks dean's mouth with weak movements before he is coming hard down his brother's throat. Dean swallows around the cock milking every last drop sam has to offer.  
When sam comes to, his jelly like body is still planted on the chair. And dean is tugging his pants back to his hips.  
"Dean" sam whispers but surely dean hears him.  
He looks at sam, hand working his belt into place, and grins.  
"About Stanford-"  
"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about that later, alright kiddo? Now lets get you to bed."  
Sam's eyes widen comically.  
"To sleep bitch, what do you think i am, a sex machine?" dean mock frowns.  
"Something like that." sam says through his yawn.  
"Okay sleepy head, move. Not gonna carry your ass now." Dean shakes the chair from behind. Sam almost falls out but manages to stand up in time.  
"Why not? You tasted my jizz." He blurts out.  
Dean's face turns red all over. Sam walks to their room and flops down on dean's bed with a smug look and closes his eyes.  
Dean sits on the edge and watches his little brother, all that worry of having to sneak around with that envelope leaving him. He knows sam wouldn't leave if dean asks him not to. But, like Bobby said, Sam's gotta leave to find his way back and accept this life.  
Dean hopes Bobby is right 'cause he wont ask Sam to stay. He hopes his love will be enough for Sam to want to stay.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending messed up. I had to finish it. I was trying for better story telling in this one after learning few stuff here, reading Your fanfics. I took too many days, months. My muse left me when i tried to finish this. :(  
> leave comments and love, thank you!


End file.
